Player's Truth and Dares
by aquamista
Summary: I know a lot did this already but i wanna try it out Wanna ask the people of TWEWY anything? Or maybe ask them to do something weird? The power is yours right here! Rated T for language. NekuxOC and JoshuaxRhyme and some slight other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo people! Thank you for clicking that link back there that lead to this weird yet funny fanfic! This is my second time creating a truth-or-dare type of fanfic, so please support me! Anyways, ENJOY!! (by the way i know some people hate OC pairings. So if you're one of them, don't read this fanfic.)**

* * *

Aquamista: HELOOOO people of Earth and beyond!!

Neku: This is… (can't believe I'm here…)

Shiki: the TWEWY cast-

Rhyme: Along with-

Aquamista: Aqua!!! A.k.a Star in this fanfic!

Joshua: Hold on. I see only the main characters…

Star: Well yah the others have things to do so we'll go visit them if we need to.

Neku: We have things to do too you know. And what ARE we doin here anyways??

Beat: Phones' right yo. What are we doin here wastin our time?? I have things to do yo!

Star: All right lemme explain. But first, I DO NOT own TWEWY, the cast, or this cookie. -takes a bite- Mm! This is one good cookie! Anyways, all I own is me and this place.

Shiki: I-if that's not your cookie, then whose is it..?

Star: Tabooty's… -continues eating the cookie-

Beat: PI-FACE?! He's gonna kill you man!!!

Star: Chill. Got this under control. -Eats the last bit- Anyways, next order of business, This is a Truth-or-Dare fanfic, so in order to keep it alive, I'll need YOUR -points at the readers if that's possible- help to send us some! Please, not too hard and not too much… I am still a kid… But anything you say, the TWEWY cast will do it.

All: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAATT?!?!?!

Star: BUT!! We have a few rules! Rhyme! Wanna do the honors? -Hands over the papers-

Rhyme: OK!

1. No Yuri/Yaoi things. Let's keep it rated T people!

2. Try not to have questions with too much spoilers cuz I might not get you.

3. Be Creative!!!!

Star: So! -Turns to the cast- All you need to do is-

Neku: I HAVE TO OBEY ALL THOSE INSANE PEOPLE'S REQUESTS?!

Star: Yep. Pretty much. -evil grin-

Rhyme: I have bad feelings about this…

Star: Aw come on! I mean who DOESN'T like to torture Anime/Game Characters??

Shiki: The said Anime/Game Characters?

Star: True that… BUT! Just to make it more equal, you readers -points at the readers again- can also send Truth or Dares to me!

Neku: KILL HER! LEMME KILL HER!!! -Evil grins while pointing at Star-

Star: O.O That. Was. MEAN!!!!!!!!!!! -Runs towards Neku-

Neku: CRAP!!! -Runs away for dear life- Me and my big mouth!!!

Star: BETTER LEARN TO KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT OR I'LL DO THAT FOR YA!!!!!!!!!!! -Continues to run after him-

-The whole cast watched them run in circles around the big room until Neku got run over by Star-

Star: -steps on Neku's head- VICTORY!!

Rhyme: -sweatdrops- Uh… don't you think it's time to end this?

Beat: Y-yeah… and Phones is turnin all blue, yo…

Star: -looks down at Neku, took the foot off, then bent down and poked his face- OMG he's unconscious!!

Shiki: NEKU!!! STAR You killed the main character!!!!

Star: -checks his pulse rate, heartbeat and breathing- Worry not, he's alive. And anyways I wouldn't kill Neku. He's-

Joshua: -mocking- Your One True Loove??

Star: -blush- I-I was gonna say the funnest to mess around with! GAWD what's up with your MIND man??!

Joshua and Rhyme: Yeah. Suuure.

Star: Look who's talking!! Anyways, Gimme some reviews everyone!! See ya!!! -waves arms left and right-

Neku: H-huh..? Wha..?

Star: Oh look He's awake!

---- Somewhere on top of a junkpile in Shibuya-----

Sho: Yes! My latest zetta awesome masterpiece!!! IT'S SOLVED!! And now, I shall celebrate the solving of this equation with my- -checks pockets and bag- MY COOKIE!!! -grabs his megaphone and turns it on- ALL RIGHT WHO'S THE STUPID RADIAN WHO STOLE MY COOKIE?!?!?!

* * *

**And CUT! Authors, PLEASE support me!! Thank you! Send some reviews and remember- if there's less than 3 truth-or-dares, I won't start the next chappie. I mean, How can I? THANK YOU for reading this!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**OOOOhhh!!!! Too exciting!! The first days and I already got a LOT of dares!! Thank you SOO much secret0000 and Upon the Rocks for sending me my first reviews for this story! **

**ENJOY!!!**

* * *

Star: Whooooowee we've got ourselves a lotta things to do today so let's start this chappie already!!

Neku: I have bad feelings…

Shiki: me too…. –hugs Mr. Mew tightly –

Beat: I ain't feelin too good too, yo.

Star: Must be your breakfast. Anyways, since both of our dear reviewers had posted a lot of dares, I'm sorry but I'll have to skip secret0000's for the next chappie… I promise!! So, the first one up is from _Upon the Rocks_:

**Alrite! A new TWEWY Truth or Dare! I'm gonna kick this off!**

Neku: Go tell Tabooty(*aka Sho*) that you stole his cookie, then stand there, letting him kick your... yeah. Beat you up.

Beat: Try and learn ballet.

Rhyme: Hrm. Alrite, go dress in... The Angelic One-Piece, and go tease Joshua. If that's too not T, which I think it might or might not be depending on how you write it, go waltz with him.

Joshua, while you waltz, wear a Pegaso Tuxedo. It's only proper~!

And finally Star! Star, go get Sho's microphone and blame it on Neku.

Have fun!

Star: Oh we are CERTAINLY gonna get some fun outta this. Allright first up is Neku!! (Oh em GEE he's gonna die from this!!)

Neku: Yeah whaddaya want huh??

Star: umm here… -hands over the papers-

Neku: -reads papers- WHAT?! BUT SHE STOLE THOSE STUPID COOKIES!!

Star: Gotta do what the peeps say.

Neku: NO WAY AM I GONNA DO THAT!!!

Star: Or else I'll tell Mr. Composer here -grabs Joshua by the sleeve- to do Jesus Beam on you.

Neku: … (I dunno what's worse, the Jesus Beam or Pi-Face beating me up…) Fine. Let Tabooty kill me.

Star: All right THAT'S the spirit!! Sit on the sofa and wait for me okay?

Neku: Yeah.. Sure… -sits down on the sofa-

Star: Joshua lend me some composer powers will ya?

Joshua: Why?

Star: JUST! And here's your dare. –hands the dare-

Joshua: -pushed some buttons on his cell to release some light on Star's cell- There. Just press this-points at a button in Star's cell-button to transport to places. – gets the paper and read it- W-Waltz..??

Star: Oh come on I know you know how to waltz. It's what pretty boys do. And I know it's your lifelong dream of being with Rhyme without Beat killing you.

Joshua: -blushes- (it's what pretty boys do? What a stereotype!) Y-You sure Beat won't see?

Star: He's gonna be too busy learnin ballet. Trust me.

Joshua: Okay fine… I'll go see if I can find whatever it was the reviewer said.

Star: Pegaso Tuxedo…

Joshua: … -smirking at Rhyme and daydreaming about the whole waltzing scene-

Star: O.O … Okkay… J-just wait a sec 'kay? Yo Rhyme! You've got something to do! –waves the dare paper in the air-

Rhyme: -runs over to Star- Umm why is Joshua smiling like that at me..? –looks at him again and blushes-

Star: Read and understand. –gives paper to Rhyme-

Rhyme:… OMG!!! Waltzing in a dress?? WITH JOSHY?!

Star: Why not? Besides you got that cute nickname thing going on already so why don't cha? Come on It'll be fun! And Beat won't be there I promise!

Rhyme: okay… Fine…

Star: Awesome. Wait here. SHIKI! ERI!! COME HERE!

Shiki and Eri: What?

Star: All right Shiki go with Rhyme and find an Angelic One-Piece and Eri go with Joshua and find a Pegaso Tuxedo.

Shiki: Aye aye! Let's go Rhyme!

Rhyme: Sure…

Star: Composer powers activate!! –Presses a button on her cell while pointing the cell to Shiki and Rhyme-

Shiki and Rhyme: (That is SO corny…) –disappears after a glow of light-

Joshua: All right let's get this thing. –Presses a button on his cell and disappears, along with Eri-

Star: BEAT!! Come here!! –waves at Beat-

Beat: Whaddaya want yo? And where's ma lil' sis??? And that prissy boy is gone too yo!!

Star: Don't worry they're not together. (Not YET anyways…) Look you have a dare. –gives papers to Beat-

Beat: BALLET?!?! Y'ALL EXPECT ME TO DO BALLET?!?!?!

Star: B-Beat… It's pronounced 'Balley' not ballet…

Beat: BALLEY BALLET I DON'T CARE, YO!!! DANCIN IS FOR-

Star: Beep! –pushes a button on her cell and Beat got zapped- Oops wrong button!

Beat: OUCH!!

Star: –Pushes the RIGHT button and transported Beat into a ballet class-

Beat: -looks around at the pinkness of the room- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Star: Wow I can hear that scream from all the way over here… All right Neku! Your turn!!

Neku: CRAP!! –stands up and makes a run for it-

Star: HOLD IT! –grabs Neku by the MP3 player thingy dangling from his neck-

Neku: You're C-CH-CHOKI-CHOKING ME!!!!!

Star: BEEP! –presses the button and transports them to CAT street, in front of a junk pile- Now!! GOO! He's obviously on top of that junk pile.

Neku: Star you're such an a**hole.

Star: (Whew! Good thing that was censored) OUCH. That hurts… -frowns at Neku and presses a button on her cell to teleport back to the 'place'-

Neku: WAIT!! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!!!

---------Let's go to Shiki and Rhyme shall we? --------------

Shiki: Come on out!! I want to see you!

Rhyme (in the changing room): NO! IT'S TOO EMBARASSING!!!

Shiki: JUST COME OVER HERE! And remember it's for Joshua!

Rhyme: -sigh- fine… -comes out with a cute pink one-piece with a pink ribbon tied on the waist, but still with her skull hat on- H-how is it..?

Shiki: CUUTE!!! Except… this –takes the hat off- should be this. –put on a ruby hair clip on Rhyme's hair-

Rhyme: … (So not my style but it's worth it…)

Shiki: -took out her cell and dialed Star's cell- Star? It's Shiki. Mission accomplished!

Star (on the other end): Great! Take her to the 'place' and meet me at the ballroom.

Shiki: There's a ballroom??

Star (on the other end): There is if I want to. Hehehe.

Shiki: Okkey… see you there…

--------Now it's Joshy and Eri's turn!!----------

Joshua: Ooh. Hot as always I see. –looks in a mirror and talks to himself-

Eri: Okkay… sure… Is it too tight?

Joshua: Nah. All set.

Eri: Cool. –Dials Star's phone number- Star? Yeah it's Eri. Mission Accomplished.

Star (on the other end): Alright! Come back to the 'place' and meet me at the ballroom.

Eri: There's a ballroom??

Star(on the other end): (Geez they both said the same things! Creepy…) Just come.

Eri: Uhh yah okay…

------------- Back at the place…------------

Star: -closes cell- I wonder if Neku's still alive… better check on him… -presses a button and transported to the scramble crossing- Hey this isn't right... CAT street is all the way-

Random voice: HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Star: -looks around- That sounds like Neku! Where-

Neku: HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!! STARRRRRRRR!!!!!!!! OVER HERE!!!!!!!!!!! –waves his arms up while running for dear life-

Sho: COME BACK HERE YOU FACTORING RADIAN!!!!!!!!!! COME HERE AND LET ME DIVIDE YOU INTO OBLIVION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Neku: -looks back at Pi-Face- GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! –accidentally bumps into Star at full speed- OUCH!!

Star: OWWW!!! Hey watch- NEKU?! What are you doing here?? The junkpile was on the other side of town!!

Neku: I RAN FROM THE OTHER SIDE OF TOWN TO HERE!!!! GET THAT MANIAC AWAY FROM MEEE!!!!

Star: -glances at Sho who was still running to them- Say please!

Neku: NO WAY!!!!!!!!! –looks back at Sho- OKAY OKAY!!! PLEEEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Star: It's the magic word after all! –presses a button and transported them back to the 'place'- N-neku… You're still on top of me… -blush-

Neku: AH CRAP!! –immediately pulls away and hid his blushing face-

Star:… I-I gotta go… -stands up and transports to Beat's Ballet class-

Star: Beat? Helloo? –notices Beat in a frilly tutu and ROFL'ed- AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Beat: One more word and you're DEAD, yo.

Star: -sat up- Okay okay just show me your moves. Pfft….

Beat: Aight I heard that!! –sighs and started dancing what I think was the gayest dance I've ever seen-

Star: O.O –clap clap clap clap- BRAVOO BRAV—(Hold the laugh.. hold it… hold it.....phew…) –OO!!!

Beat: Shaddap yo. –takes off everything pink on him- now let's-

Star: Since you did all that without killing me-

Beat: Not YET anyways..

Star: ...I shall treat you in a big bowl of curry ramen!

Beat: CURRY?! GIMME CURRY RAMEN!!!! -shakes Star back and forth-

Star: Alright alright Get offa me!! sheesh... –transports them both to Ramen Don- Yo Ken Doi! Give this guy over here a big bowl of curry ramen. –gives money-

Ken Doi: Coming right up!

Beat: Oh man I can't wait yo!!

Star: Take all the time you need (Hehehe… distraction, Check.) –transports back to the 'place' in the ballroom-

Shiki & Eri: Dude where have you been?

Shiki: They already started waltzing!

Star: Really?? Who's music is that? Sounds familiar…

Eri: Found it in your IPod.

Star: Oh that's right I'm not wearing my headphones today… -rubs head to check- Hey who gave you the permission to steal my IPod from my room?!

Eri: (Uh oh..) A-Anyways....

Shiki: So where did Beat go?

Star: Distraction. He's eating curry ramen at Ramen Don. We have at least 20 minutes if he comes back by skateboard.

Eri: Awesome!

Star: Still onto you Eri... -evil glare-

Rhyme: Wow I've never learned how to waltz before, but it feels like I've done it so many times before…

Joshua: It sure is nice huh? –stares deeply into Rhyme's eyes-

Rhyme: Yeah… -stares back and blushes-

Star: Ooh look they're so cute like that! We better leave now.

Shiki & Eri: Roget that. –leaves the room along with Star and went to the main room-

Neku: Hey. You have any more bandages? I just used up all of them in that first aid kit over there –points at a box-

Star: OMGEE ALL of it?? Wow it must really be one important cookie…

Neku: Seems like it…

Star: Sorry Neku but I have to do this…

Neku: Do what?

Star: This… -walks over and takes Sho's Megaphone-

Neku: What are you gonna do with that?

Star: Hold it. –hands it to Neku and ran-

Neku: Okkay…?

Star: Yo Pi-Face!

Sho: What is it Hectopascal?

Star: -.- (Soo sorry Neku…) Neku… stole your Megaphone…

Sho: WHAT?! THAT FACTORING RADIAN AGAIN?!?!?! WHERE IS HE?!?!

Star: (It doesn't say to let him beat Neku up soo…) Umm… think he ran to the Udagawa Back Streets.

Sho: Alright I'm gonna subtract that radian outta this world!! –runs out of the building-

Star: Hehe I love loopholes. Sorry _Upon the Rocks _I just gotta do that for Neku... –walks back to the main room-

Neku: What were you doing? –hands back the megaphone-

Star: Ooh nothing… -grabs the megaphone and threw it on the couch-

Beat: Yo Star! Thanks for the awesome curry yo!

Star: BEAT?!?! B-back so soon, I see…

Beat: Where's ma sis?

Star: HAH?!!? Oh... Uh...S-she's in the bathroom.

Beat: Hmm... -evil glare- Aight sure. But don't cha dare lie to me Star…

Star: -gulp- Uhh… yah.. Be right back. Bathroom break. –runs back to the ballroom and interrupted what seems to be a kiss-

Rhyme & Joshua: -broke off the kiss- What?? Star?

Star: O.O ……(IS THIS EVEN RATED T?!?!) OH YAH! Beat is here!! Go change! NOW!!

Rhyme & Josh: Okay… -walks out of the ballroom and each went to a bathroom (individual of course!)-

Star: Whew… Close one. –Wipes forehead-

Beat: Hey! I think I jus' heard ma sis here!

Star: Well you thought WRONG! She's in the bathroom, like I said! (Not lying this time!)

Beat: Then who were you talking to?

Star: …… -spots Shiki in the corridor- Shiki! Yeah! We were talking about redecorating this room.

Shiki: Huh? OH BEAT! Yah we were!

Beat: And wazzat music?? It's so boring!

Star: (OUCH.) It's mine… I plugged it onto a stereo.

Beat: What for?

Star: TOO much questions! GAWD what are you a detective?? Just go to the main room. The chappie is coming to an end.

Beat: Aight aight fine. –walks back to the main room with Star and Shiki following at the back-

Star: Good boy… hehehe

Beat: Heard that yo!

Star: pssh…

Shiki: -giggles- (Star is smarter than I thought...)

-------- Meanwhile…--------------

Rhyme: Josh! You done?

Joshua(still in the bathroom): Almost! Just zipping my p-

Rhyme: Okay TOO MUCH INFO! -Blush-

Joshua: -walks out of the bathroom- Alright let's go to the main room. H-hey Rhyme, are you… blushing?

Rhyme: Hu?? Me?? M-maybe…

Joshua: I wish it was longer…

Rhyme: The waltzing?

Joshua: No… -pins down Rhyme on the wall- the kiss… -quickly kisses Rhyme on the lips- (OMGEE THE TIP OF THE RATED T CONTENT!!! O.O)

Rhyme: -blushes tomato red- ……

Joshua: -smirks as he takes a few steps away and held Rhyme's hand- Let's go.

Rhyme: -looks down- S-sure…

Star: Alright everyone here?

Shiki: Only Rhyme and Josh is missing.

Beat: AIGHT THAT'S IT! WHEN I SEE-

Joshua: We're here. –quickly releases his grasp on Rhyme's hand-

Beat: Yo sis where have y-

Star: HOPE YOU ENJOYED TODAY'S CHAPPIE!!!

Neku: Star I still need the bandages…

Shiki: BYE!!!! Hope you catch our next one!!

Rhyme: Have a good day! –shows her trademark grin-

Neku: Don't ignore me!! I'm BLEEDING HERE!!!

* * *

**Weell wasn't that lovely? The cute pair of Joshy and Rhyme and the near death of Neku! Join us next time in Player's Truth and Dares!!! And don't forget to R&R~!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again I welcome you to another fine day of weirdness and the like. Umm… uhh… Oh, forget it! –Throws script into the trash can- I'm no good with scripts! Anyways, Disclaimer!**

**I do not own TWEWY or its casts OR the Shibuya setting. All I own is Star. And the 'place'. Yep… **

**ENJOYY~~!!**

* * *

Star: Soo Once again thank you SOO much for the reviews! I really hope you enjoyed the past chapters cuz I really am kinda dull…

Neku: No kidding…

Star: Shaddap! No one asked for your opinion… Anyways-

*DORR DORR* (sound of a gun if you don't know my language of sound effects -.-)

Star: What the fudge?? The only person who has a gun is-

A Girl's Voice: KARIYA!! GIMME THE LOLIPOP DA**IT!!!!

Star: Yep. Pinky.

Kariya: Why?!?! I like my lollipop!!!! WHYYY!?!?!

Uzuki: REVENGE!! –Shoots the walls in a sad attempt to kill Kariya- REVEEEENGE!!!!! NOW GIMME THE DA** LOLIPOP!!!

Kariya: GAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Star: Well, now I know Uzuki has no gun training before…

Neku: How do you know?

Star: After all that shooting, Kariya is still alive. Duuh.

-----After a few minutes, the whole building became awfully quiet--------------

Star: Uhh… Imma check the corridors for blood. Or a corpse. Or anything like that.

Shiki: -hugs Mr. Mew tightly- Be careful…

Rhyme: Good luck…

Neku: Hope you die.

Star: (OUCH.) –veins pop out, gives request papers to Rhyme- Take charge while I'm gone.

Rhyme: Kay. The following is from _secret0000_:

**alright, heres the list of dares(cuz truths are crap)**

**Neku:Throw Mr. Mew into the trash compactor.**

**Shiki: Choke the hell outta Neku after his dare.**

**Beat: Wreck ur board yo.**

**Rhyme: Dress in the girliest clothes you can find.**

**Josh: Wear Lapin Angelique Threads fo the next 2 chappies.**

**Kariya: Buy everyone some ramen.**

**Uzuki: Steals Kariya's lolly.**

**Sho: Nothing to say, Xcept, You're so ZETTA AWESOME!**

**Aqua: Go on a Date with Neku.**

Rhyme: And just to make things faster, here are the requests from _mikanbara_:

**:D Yay, I love these truth or dares!**

**Okay then,**

**Megumi: Fire Uzuki. ^^**

**Beat: Bake a bunch of cookies. Please don't burn any houses down, and no one can help you. (without telling Sho, put a bunch of nasty vegetables in them and offer him some)**

**Sho: Eat all of the cookies with a smile on your face.**

**Neku: Hug a pig noise in front of Shiki and say "You were right Shiki. Mr. Mew looks more like a cat now."**

**Lol, I'm really looking forward to the character's reactions! xD**

Beat: Cookies?? I dunno how ta make cookies yo! That's a GIRL's thing!

Neku: Hey. Good thing is you get to torture Pi-Face.

Beat: Hey… good point, Phones. Imma be in da Kitchen if anyone needs meh, yo. –walked to the hallways, mumbling 'revenge is suh-weet!'-

Star: -popped out from the hallways- I'm Baack! Did anyone miss me?

All: Nooo…

Neku: My SWEET-but-few minutes away from YOU just ended…

Star: -veins pop out- Alright alright sure. Anyways… -Rhyme handed the papers to her- Thankies! Hey where is Beat headin to?

Joshua: Kitchen. He's doing the dare.

Star: Wow. How obedient! (Guessing he just wants to torture Tabooty…) Okay Neku and Shiki come over here.

Neku & Shiki: Yah?

Star: You're both going to the UG Shibuya and catch a pig noise. Not fight it. CATCH it.

Neku: Why? And How???

Star: (Yes! He didn't hear the dare! Ohoho this will be fun XD Thanks to that short attention span of his!) REASONS! Now stand there.

Neku: -sigh- fire away.

Star: -pushes a button on her cell and Neku and Shiki disappears-

Rhyme: So what happened back there with the reapers?

Star: Oh you mean the unlicensed gunner and loly-man?

Rhyme: Sure…?

Star: Uzuki stole his lollipop. Kariya was crying (I can't believe I said that but it's true…) while Uzuki was sitting on him…

All: -Imagining how that would look like-

Joshua: ….. uhh that was…

Star: A very awkward silence…

Joshua: Not really what I wanted to say but sure…

Star: Anyways, since that lollipop thing is crossed out, what else? –goes over the dares- Okay! Rhyme and Joshua! You heard the dare?

Rhyme: Well duh. Laters… I'm going to try and find some… (Hopefully I can't…)

Star: WAIT! Here. –gives Rhyme a really girly white and pink dress and black shoes with a small black rose on it– Now you got it!

Rhyme: … (Noooo!! TTATT) –walks to the bathroom with a sad expression on her face-

Star: (I feel guilty… Oh well…) Josh. Know what to do?

Joshua: Yeah yah. –using a sad tone-

Star: Well look at the bright side! At least you have the hair and the personality for it! Pfft… Heck, I can't even say that with a straight face!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!

Joshua:–pulls out a random mirror- You know what? Maybe you're right…I might look cute… -smirks at his reflection- Heck, I might even look HOT!

Star: O.O WOOW that looks…disturbing… Can you just please evaporate to A-East now??

Joshua: Huh. –flips hair- Whatever. -Transports to a Lapin Angelique store in A-East–

Star: WOW that was gay. Now where's the kitchen?

Eri: I'm the only one here. I dunno…

-silence filled the room and a random leaf rolled across the room by some random wind-

Star: Oh that's right! Shiki and Neku went, Rhyme and Josh went, and Beat went too. I guess I'll have to wait for Rhyme…

--------------- After a few minutes of waiting ---------------------

Rhyme: B-back… -comes in with the cute white and pink dress on and the shoes, but the hat still on-

Star: Hmm… The hat's ruining the whole look! –snatches the hat off-

Rhyme: Noo!!! TTATT (SECOND TIME I wore a dress and someone snatches off my hat!!!)

Star: (Guilt is coming back now… It's just because she's WAY too cute to mess around with!) Hey… I need your help. Where's the kitchen??

Rhyme: You don't know?! This is your place!

Star: -sarcasm- I have short term memory loss. Just tell me the way GAWD!

Rhyme: Okay okay sheesh. –walks with Star to the corridor and told her directions-

Star: Okay got it. Kinda… Wai-

*BOOOOOOM*

Star: WHAT THE FREAK?!?! Well at least I won't need the directions now…–runs in the direction of the sound-

Rhyme: Good luck! Again… -sweatdrops- Why do I have a feeling that someone Is going to get strangled? Wow. Random…

Eri: Hey Rhyme! Joshua just arrived back! Look at his clothes!!!

Rhyme: Lapin Angelique isn't it? I'm so there!! –runs back inside the main room-

------------------------- in Pork City --------------------------

Neku: -scans the area- A pig!! I mean a Pig NOISE!

Shiki: What other pig is here in Shibuya?! Get Ready!!

Neku: How do we catch it though? It's so fast…

Shiki: I dunno… Okay the first one to get close to it should try and hug it.

Neku: Crap. I hate you Star… Okay fine let's do this and get it over with…

-------------------- Star at the 'Place'------------------

Star(still running to the sound): HACHOO!!!!!!!!! –stops running and sniffles- I think someone is talking about me… Oh well… -continues running-

--------- 5 minutes passed… Back at Pork City-------------

Neku: Alright steady… Steady… And… GO! –runs to the pig noise and hugged it- GOTCHA!!

Shiki: Good work Neku!

Pig Noise: -grunts and struggles in Neku's arms-

Neku: Hey! Stop.. Struggling..!! GAAAH!! –releases the pig noise and the pig noise escaped-

Shiki: Shoot it got away!!

Neku: -sigh- You know… You were right Shiki. Mr. Mew looks more like a cat now. –grins evilly-

Shiki: -veins pop out- MR. MEW! SICK 'EM!!

Neku: -steps back- JUST KIDDING!! JU- AAAAGH!!!

Mr. Mew: -Jumps on Neku and scratched him again and again…and again… AAND Again…-

Neku: GET THE HE** OFFA ME!! –throws Mr. Mew accidentally into a trash compactor-

Shiki: O.O MR. MEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NEKU YOU ARE GONNA GET IT!!!!!!!

Neku: Hey hey it was an accident!! –moves a few steps back-

Shiki: AAAARGH!!!!!!!!!!!! –grabs Neku's neck and chokes the living hell outta him-

Neku: ACK—CAN'T—BRE—ATH—EEE!!!!!!!!! HE—HE—HELP!!! ( I got a feeling that Co-God Star planned that all to happen… ACK! NOT MY MP3 PLAYER STRAP!!! AAACK!!)

--------- Meanwhile in a place formerly called the Kitchen------------

Star: Be—WHAT THE F***?!?! What happened here?!?!

Beat: I was just makin cookies yo!

Star: with what?! GUN POWDER!?!??! You just burned the whole kitchen to ashes!!

Beat: Well, at least it's not da whole place, yo.

Star: Don't 'at least' me. -sigh- Whatever just go get those bombs and give 'em to Tabooty. Oh and bring your board.

Beat: Wha?

Star: JUST!

Beat: Okay okay! Jus' lemme get ma board. –Scurries off to get his board-

Star: -follows him slowly, looking up at the giant hole on the roof- (My gawd I'm gonna spend a lotta loot payin' this damage…) –accidentally hits the door frame in front of her- OUUCH!!!!!!!! SHII-TAKE MUSHROOMS!!! –rubs her forehead as Beat walked towards her with his board in one hand-

Beat: What are ya doin ?

Star: -sarcasm-Ooh just ADMIRING this door frame… -evil glare-

Beat: Aight aight no need fa da harsh sarcasm.

Star: -transports them to Shibuya, Scramble Crossing- Oh look there's a junk pile over there! –points at a junk pile obviously made by Pi-Face-

Beat: Wat makes ya think Pi-Face is in der?

Star: -puts a hand in front of beat, palm facing him-Wait for it… Waait for it…

Sho (using a megaphone): YOU!! THE HECTOPASCALS WEARING A SKULL HAT AND HEADPHONES!! –points at Star and Beat-

Star: Bingo. Let's a go go. Ooh that rhymes!

Beat: Ya called mah sis?

Star: -sweatdrop- N-Nooo…. (What a weird coincidence…)L-let's just go. –walks toward the clearly noticeable junk pile-

Beat: Aight sure. –follows Star-

Star: Yo Tabooty! We have-

Sho: YOU RADIAN! STOP CALLING ME THAT FACTORING NAME!!

Star: (Yeah. Good luck with stoppin' me.) We have cookies!!

Sho: REALLY?!?!

Star: Beat? Do the honors.

Beat: Uuugh… -walks up to the junk pile and waits for Pi-Face to come down- Well?? aren't ya gonna come down from der?!

Sho: How do I know you hectopascals aren't trying to trick me??

Star: -sigh- It's Healthyy~~ There's veggies in those and they're good for the brain~~!

Sho: I don't need other brain food! SOH~CAH~TOA~! THAT is the key to an intelligent brain like mine.

Star: These are special cookies! Eat them with a smile and you'll be WAAAY smarter than other human beings!! (THAT'S too much of a lie! Only a Fool will believe it this time!)

Sho: Okay okay fine. –jumps down from the junk pile-

Beat: Eat 'em wid a smile or they won't work! –hands over the cookies-

Sho: Yeah whatever. –Stuffs a cookie and ate them while smiling-

Star: (OMG I can't believe that worked! HA! Not so smart, are ya Pi-Face??)

Sho: -swallowed the cookies- WHAT THE FACTOR ARE THOSE?!?! YUUCK!! WHO MADE THEM?!?!

Star: -points at Beat-

Beat: Uhh… -slowly raises hand- B-BUT SHE M-

Sho: YOU!! YOU THINK YOU CAN SUBTRACT ME FROM THIS WORLD HA!?!?!? WELL THINK AGAIN!!

Star: -places Beat's skateboard a few feet away from Pi-Face- (Right about… here.) Hey Pi-Face! Got hammers in that junk pile?

Sho: It is not a junk pile you factoring radian! It is a-

Star: Yeah yah sure whatever. Do you have some?

Sho: -digs around his junk pile and took out a hammer after about 3 minutes and another one after 5 minutes-

Star: Beat hold one and Pi-Face hold the other. –hands a hammer to Beat- We'll have a duel. (Hehehe…)

Sho: Good Idea child. I will subtract the health of that hectopascal until it reaches 0!!

Beat: Yeah. Good luck with that! Imma crush yer head like a watermelon!!

Star: Ready… Set… FIGHT!!!

Beat: -runs to Pi-Face and jumps- IMMA BEAT YOU UP PI-FACE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sho: -grins and dodges Beat's attack- HAH! Missed!

Star: (Nope! It's a direct Hit!) –evil grins-

Beat: BWAA!! –smashes his skateboard which was behind Sho the whole time- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Star: Aand the dare's done! C ya later Tabooty! Oh and a reviewer said you're ZETTA AWESOME! (Though I disagree 100%...)–Transports back to the 'place' along with the depressed Beat-

Sho: Hehehe. Finally someone sees my zetta awesomeness!!!

----------------- Back at the 'Place'--------------------------

-Star and Beat appeared-

Beat: My… my… board… -sniffle-

Star: BEAT! Are you… CRYING?!?!

Beat: LEAVE ME ALONE!! –runs -

Star: O.O Well.. That was a change of character…

Rhyme: STAR!! What happened to big Brother?

Star: The dare. The board-wreckin' part.

Rhyme: Oh no! –runs to Beat-

Star: So people wh- WHAT THE HECK??!

Joshua: -turns around to see Star -What?

Star: -stares at his Ribbon Mini-hat, Ribbon Laced Dress, and most importantly the extra-girly Ribbon Shoes- OMGEE!!!! Are you a GIRL OR A BOY?!??!

Joshua: Actually these dresses are comfy… and I think you're gender confused. -smirks-

Star: -veins pop out- I think YOU'RE gender confused. And y'know… you have to wear those threads in the next chappie too…

Joshua: Ah well. Doesn't bother me. Especially if it bothers Neku. –evil grins-

-just after that, Neku and Shiki arrived-

Joshua: And here they are! –walks to Neku-

Star: Speak of the devil…. –glances at Neku- Oh my gooseneck!! Neku what happened??!! –runs to him- You have bruises and cuts and scratches all over!

Neku: Like you don't know!! I HATE YOU!!! –grabs the reviews from Star- And you STUPID REA--

Star: Hey… Hey! Neku! YO NEKU!!–pokes him several times- What's up??

Neku: …D-Dare… T-The… -points at a dare-

Star: -glances at the review Neku's pointing at- HOLY MACARONI!!!!

Joshua: Who says that anymore?

Star: A D-D-D-DA-AATE?!?!?

All: -stares at Star and crowds to see the paper- OMGEE!!!

Rhyme: All this time, you looked at the paper and haven't noticed that??

Star: -blushes- M-Megs… -no reply- YO MEGS!!!!

Neku: -blushes along with Star- J-JOSHUA?!?! The HE** are you wearing??

Megumi: WHAT?! What do you want child??

Joshua(to Neku): Oh so you finally noticed it. Although I don't think the dress bothers you a bit anymore…

Star(To Megs): Fire Uzuki.

Megumi: Why? She hasn't done anything that would make me want to-

Star: REASONS!! She almost killed Kariya because of a lollipop!! THERE! THAT much of a reason for ya?!

Neku(To Joshua): Wh-what makes you say that? And besides, You look like a GIRL!!!

Megumi: What??! No reaper should be slacking off like- -stopped when Joshua asked aloud-

Joshua: Am I a PRETTY girl~~?

Star: -Glances at Joshua- O.O Megs! save the speech for Uzuki. Come on. –walks to the door-

Neku: O.O –looks at Star leaving the room- Hey what about the-

Star: Next chapter… I-I need to… you know… -blush- Uh… get a substitute!

Neku: Okay. Fine with me. –Stares at Joshua- Actually, it's not really fine… -moves away from Joshua- No. Not fine at all with this crossdresser breathing my air.

Joshua: And THAT's just how I like it -smirks-

Star: Let's go Megs. –Hears Konishi shout something about Megumi's childhood and not to call him Megs- Yeah I'm sure he had a scarring childhood Konishi. Especially with a GIRL's name.

Konishi: That's not what I said! HEY! Come back here child!!

Star: -ignores- So where's Kariya and U-- oh. Oh. Ok found 'em.

Megumi: Where?

Star: (Those shades must be SO dark!!) Right over there Shades! –points over Pinky and the depressed Kariya at the end of the hall-

Megumi: I heard that by the way.

Star: Oopsies!

Kariya: No… Lolipop… uuugh… TTATT -sits in a dark corner-

Star: O.O Uh…Megs, do your thing. Imma go to the spiritually dead Kariya over there.

Megs: Alright Uzuki. I need to disscuss a matter to you…

Star: -prances over to Kariya- Hey what's wrong loly-man? –Squats in the position of L from Death Note-

Kariya: Everything is wrong. EVERYTHING.

Star: I see you want a lollipop so badly… (Am I talking to a KID?!) Something like this..? –feels the inside of her pocket and took out a strawberry-flavored lollipop-

Kariya: GIVE ME THAT!!!! GIMME!!!!!!!!!! –tries to snatch the lollipop from Star but failed-

Star: One condition. You treat us ALL to a ramen at Ramen Don. NOW.

Kariya: OKAY OKAY but promise me you will give that lollipop???

Star: Yeah. (CHILD.) Let's Go! –runs over to Megs and took a few steps from the Death-glare wearing Uzuki- Okkay…I see you fired her…

Megumi: Yes. I did.

Uzuki: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT LITTLE GIRL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –runs for Star-

Star: HOLY CRAP GET THE HE** AWAY FROM ME MANIAC!!!! –runs for dear life away from the unlicensed gunner-

Kariya: -walks over to the main room- People. Wanna have some ramen? My treat. –no energy-

Beat: -suddenly energy boosts up- AIGHT!!! Imma have some curry ramen!!

Rhyme: You okay Beat?

Beat: I'm aight lil' sis! Thanks fa worryin bout me. –hugs Rhyme-

Rhyme: Hehehe –trademark grin-

Joshua: Okay I'll transport us. –pushes a button and Neku, Shiki, Eri, Kariya, Beat, Rhyme, Megumi, Star, Death-glaring Uzuki and himself outside Ramen Don at Dogenzaka-

Star: -stops running- Okay! So we're pretty much done-

Uzuki: I'M GONNA KILL YOU CHILD!!!!!!!!! –runs to Star in an attempt to punch her-

Star: O.O YIKES!! –dodges every punch Uzuki makes(and don't worry this is OUTSIDE the store)- I SHALL -dodge- DO THE LAST DARE -dodge- NEXT TIME CUZ… WELL… -dodges while blushing- I DON'T HAVE TIME RIGHT -dodge- NOW AS YOU CAN -dodge- SEE!!! –Dodge, this time by using the Velocity Tackle pin away from Uzuki- UZUKI HOW LONG DO YOU WANNA DO THAT?!?!

Uzuki: UNTILL YOU FEEL THE PAIN!!!!! DIIE!!! –points at Star with her gun-

Star: HOLY MERCY!! –puts on the Healing Bunny pin- (this won't work on the RG STUPID… At least no one alse is here to see me die… -.-)

Uzuki: NYAHAHAHHAHA!!! YOU WILL D- HEY!!!

Neku: -snatches her gun- You want it? Come and get it Pinky!

Star: Neku! –blushes AGAIN- Thanks! Okay someone end this chappie already before anyone gets sent to the Game all over again!!!!!!

Shiki: Uh.. uh… THANK YOU FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW BYE!!! –waves arms back and forth vigorously-

Neku: STAR YOU OWE ME!!!! -runs around with Uzuki's gun on his left hand-

* * *

**Whew that was close… I know there are a lot of obvious signs here that Star (a.k.a me) have a crush on Neku. Well I do. Deal with it.**

**Anyways, sorry if this chappie is too long… I hope you didn't fall asleep reading this… As you can see… I SUCK. Hope to see you next time!! Thank you for all the super-funny reviews!!! I LOVE YOU PEOPLE!! **

**Uzuki: HEY!! WE'RE NOT DONE YET!!**

**HOW THA FREAKIN HE** DID YOU GET HERE?!?!?**


End file.
